Sometimes Even Nighmares Can Come True
by ColHogan
Summary: Colonel Hogan goes to bed after developing a bad migraine. When he awakens in the morning, he discovers his worse nightmare has come true.


A/N: I do not own Hogan's Heroes or any of it's characters. This one shot is based on the short scene at the end of Evening Of The Generals between Hogan, Klink and Schultz.

**Sometimes Even Nightmares Can Come True**

Colonel Robert Hogan, Senior POW officer at Stalag 13 also known as Papa Bear to the underground in Hammelburg and the Allied High Command in London, couldn't take it any longer. The entertainment committee at Stalag 13 had approved the prisoners latest show called ironically, ESCAPES OF 1943 which was funny to Hogan since there had never been a 'successful' escape from the prison camp. But that's not what made Hogan want to run screaming from the performance. He had to make a concession to Kommandant Wilhelm Klink while sweet-talking him into giving him what he wanted in order to complete their latest mission. And now Hogan and the others were paying the price for his concession. The concession? Hogan had offered the Kommandant a violin solo at the end of the show.

Hogan had made attendance mandatory especially when prisoners came to him asking if they had to go to this show with Klink playing his violin. The Colonel knew how they felt. He had heard Klink rehearsing daily for about a week before the show and his playing sounded like a fight taking place in the dog pen. Hogan rolled his eyes and shook his head. He knew the other prisoners would get him for this. So, the night of the show, Hogan and the grumbling prisoners, all feigning smiles, entered the recreation hall for the show. Things had gone fairly well until Klink came out and started to play. It was so bad that Hogan couldn't recognize what it was he was playing, and somehow he didn't think he wanted to know. It might be better this way.

Hogan could feel his migraine growing with every movement of Klink's bow. Finally, he couldn't take the pounding in his head and he left the rec hall. Returning to the barracks, he disappeared into his quarters, got undressed and, after putting on his pajamas climbed into bed. He fell asleep almost the minute his head hit the pillow.

Come morning, Hogan woke up with a start. Something felt wrong. Looking at his watch he noticed it was nearly eleven a.m. Well past roll call. Why hadn't he heard Schultz banging on his door announcing roll call? Why didn't somebody wake him? Jumping out of bed, Hogan quickly shaved, dressed, rapidly donned and zipped up his bomber jacket, and stuck his crush cap on his head, pushing it back. He practically ran out the barracks door after noticing barracks two was completely empty. Once he was outside, Hogan froze in his tracks. The entire compound was empty. Looking around, he didn't see a single prisoner, not even the members of his team. In fact, there were no guards in the towers, at the main gates, nowhere. Stalag 13 looked like the proverbial ghost town.

_Where is everybody?_ Hogan asked himself._ Did I somehow sleep through the liberation?_

Removing his cap, Hogan ran a hand over his black hair before putting his cap back on his head. Suddenly he spotted the obese form of Sergeant Hans Schultz trudging along near the Kommandantur.

"Hey, Schultz!" Hogan shouted. "Wait up!" He raced toward the guard who, hearing his name, stopped and looked in the direction of barracks two and saw Colonel Hogan running towards him. Soon, Hogan caught up with the guard who almost seemed glad to see somebody else.

"Colonel Hogan, you're still here?" Schultz said. "I thought you were gone too."

Hogan's eyebrows disappeared into his dark hair. "Gone too? What do you mean, gone too? What's happened here? Where is everybody?"

"Then you don't know?" Hogan shook his head to Schultz's question.

"After you left the show last night, the Kommandant continued with his violin solo. Next thing we knew there was a mass escape. All the prisoners ran screaming from the rec hall and went over the wall."

"What about the guards?"

"They went over the wall right behind them."

"Don't you mean they went out the main gate, Schultz?"

"No. I mean over the wall. They were racing the prisoners to see who could get over the fence first." He sighed wearily. "It's just you and me left, I'm afraid, Colonel Hogan."

Hogan was speechless for what must have been several long minutes. "Gone? Everybody? Prisoners and guards both?"

"Jawohl."

"One question, Schultz. How come you didn't go with them?"

"Colonel Hogan. Look at me. I couldn't even get up the fence much less over it."

"You mean I'm the only prisoner here in the entire camp? And you're the only guard?"

"Jawohl."

Hogan was stunned. "That can't be! It can't!" He covered his eyes with a hand and shook his head slowly. His worst nightmare had come true and he was responsible.

Hogan suddenly bolted upright in bed. Getting up, he turned on the lamp on his desk and looked around as he quickly donned his robe and belted it. He was in his quarters in the barracks. Then he quickly but quietly opened the door to his room and gazed out into the common room. The men were all sound asleep in their bunks. The sounds of snoring could be heard. If the men were all here Hogan was sure the guards were here also. It had been a dream; no, more of a nightmare.

Quietly closing the door, Hogan sagged against it from his side and with the back of his head against the door, he let out a deep breath. This was one instance Hogan was glad his nightmare didn't come true.


End file.
